My My, WHAT?
by lukkiseven
Summary: Ginny Wealsley left her family and friends 5 years ago with no explination and no way for them to find her. Now, 5 years later the love of her life shows up on her doorstep wondering Why she left. PLEASE READ! I am REALLY bad at summaries.. please
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER! I started writing this when I was 13 years old and now I have redisovered it, 7 years later. Hopefully the writing is a bit better now that I am 20 years old. I plan on rewriting the chapters and making them longer, clearer, and overall better. Hopefully. _

Prologue

_flashback_

As Ginny walked up to the familiar surroundings of Hogs Head pub, a glimmer of comfort sparked in her stomach. She was 17 years old and fresh out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy after the defeat of Lord Voldemort the previous year. She was currently on he way to meet her boyfriend Draco, who she met in secret to avoid the questioning glances of people who knew of their families long tension between their families. Her long auburn hair was flying around her, the wind whipping her face, making her cheeks red.

Thankfully the pub was as toasty as a day next to a cozy fire. She looked around for any sign of Draco, but when at last she had looked everywhere her eyes could see, she was disappointed and decided to get a Fire Whiskey and choose a table at which she would wait for him.

"Ginny," he said, creeping a hand around her waist and kissing her deeply.

"Hello Draco," she replied, breathless as usual from the longing with which his kisses left her.

"Shall we head upstairs?" He whispered with his usual smirk on his gorgeous, pale face.

Ginny, however, broke away from his grasp and looked up at him with a discouraging look on her face. "Draco... I told you, I dont know if I'm not ready for that yet." She shook her head, "Draco, you know I want our relationship to be about more than just sex."

"I know Gin, I know." He said, taking her small hand in his. "How about we get married then?" he said, smiling.

Ginny sighed, "Draco, as much as I love that idea, you know how our families are. They will never accept us, no matter how much we want we wish it. And frankly I think that maybe we should stop seeing each other..."

"Are you saying that we stop seeing each other?" He asked in an incredulous voice. Ginny hesitated before looking Draco in the eyes and nodding. "You can't be serious! I risked everything during the war because of you and what we have and now you want to throw that away?" Ginny said nothing, did not make a single move or tear her chocolate brown eyes away from his pale grey ones.

"Draco…" She almost whispered, "I love you, and I know you love me whether you will say it or not, but as much as happy as that makes me, it's not the only thing that matters. Love can not conquer all." She said as tears ran down her face, and she immediately pushed then away with the back of her hand.

"Ginny, the only thing that matters is us." He kissed her gently on her pink lips, then whispered the three words that Ginny wanted to hear more than anything else on the earth, and the same three words that tore through her heart like a knife. "I love you." She knew at that moment, that tonight would be the night that she and Draco finally became one.

_Meanwhile, at the Burrow.._

Mrs. Weasley was cleaning the dishes from dinner, without her wand she found that doing the dinner dishes was quite onerous. She called out for her youngest child fifteen minutes ago to do the dishes but Ginny never came down. Mrs. Weasley quickly grew frustrated with her daughter. With all her children gone but Ginny, the house was often empty with Arthur at work and Ginny always going out with friends after work.

"Hello Molly, my dear!" Arthur said as he walked into the kitchen, taking off his worn hat and coat. He observed his wife for a moment, watching her clean a plate the muggle way. "Honey, I could get that for you…"

"Thank you, dear. I asked Ginny to do them, but she must be out again." Molly said, shaking her head in a sad way. "Would you mind going up and seeing if she has left?"

He came back down minutes later and gave Molly a sympathetic look. "She's not there." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and told her, lovingly, "She's just got back from school a few months ago and she needs a bit of freedom. I'm sure she'll be around more in the coming weeks."

Little did her mother and father know, their daughter was in a room above Hogs' Head, doing something she would regret in a few weeks when she discovered that she was pregnant. That she would regret as she packed her bags and snuck out early on a winter morning, leaving behind her family, her friends, her boyfriend and everything she had ever known without so much as a note.

**5 Years Later**

Draco stood in front of a small yellow cottage at the end of a long road in quite possibly the smallest town in which he had ever set foot. He would never have been there if he hadn't found the article that he kept in his jacket pocket. His hand went in his pocket, instantly to the piece of paper. The article that had led him to Ginny. He slowly raised his hand and pushed the little button that sent the butterflies in his stomach racing at a terrible speed.

Ginny Weasley walked up to her room to change out of her work uniform into more comfortable clothes. Half way through dressing, she heard the doorbell ringing and cursed, it was just her luck that someone would ring the doorbell when she was half naked.

"JUST A MINUTE!" She yelled as she grabbed a oversized t-shirt, one that used to be Draco's. It was one of the few things that she kept that reminded her of him. She zipped up her pants and started towards the door, as she walked she put up her tangled, curly red hair into a rough ponytail.

Draco caught his breath as he heard the voice that still quickened his heart. The already twittering butterflies grew worse and worse as he heard her footsteps inside the house. He breathed deeply as the door opened and Ginny stood before him, wearing a shirt she had stolen from him several years earlier. The sight of her, especially in his clothes, made his heart leap with joy at the possibility of her still loving him.

She flung open the door to see the one man she hoped would never appear on her doorstop. The man she had loved, and still loved, more than almost anything.

"Hello Ginny.." He said with a large, characteristic smirk.


	2. Draco, Meet Your Son

-1Disclaimer: I don't own nada! bows to Jk

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Hello Ginny.." He said with a large smile that showed a happiness that was undeniable.**

Ginny stood there with her mouth agape. What was he doing here? Why did he come her? Right when things were going right for once and she had finally gotten over him. She had just met a new guy! This was just like him to show up just at the wrong moment! She thought, resenting how he could still make her feel angry and unbelievably happy at the same time.

"Ginny?" He said. "Can come in? Or are we going to stay out here in the cold..?" He said with a casual laugh. He was so happy to finally see her. She had barely changed at all. Her long curly hair was a darker shade of red now, and she looked more fit than she used to be, more toned instead of just boney.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, standing in the door looking at him with an expression that Draco could not read. "How did you find me here?" Her eyes were fixed on him, she wasn't even blinking! He wondered aimlessly when she had learned to hide her emotions, even from him.

"Gin, how about you invite me in and then I can explain everything. And in great detail too." He smiled at her casually, trying to get her to smile. She didn't smile at him. Instead she moved from the door and help it open for him. Draco's smile widened as he stepped through the doorway into Ginny's house.

The first thing that he noticed was that there were pictures everywhere. But none of them were of anyone he knew. They were of Ginny with various friends, women mostly and some men, but most of them were older and balding with grey hair. Second he noticed that the house was exactly how he would expect Ginny's home to be. Warm and full of lively colors. Soft yellows and reds were scattered around the living room where Ginny led him to.

"Is there anything I can get you? I don't know if we have anything that you would like.. Mostly just juice. Oh and coffee." Ginny was flittering around the living room doing random things to tidy the already spotless living room. Draco could hardly believe how clean it was, considering that she had always been such a slob.

"Juice sounds good, thanks." Draco said, sitting on the couch and observing Ginny turn pillows just slightly then rushing off to the kitchen.

"Okay.." She said halfway into the kitchen. She called Amanda's cell, praying that she would answer right away so that she could warn then to stay later. Finally she picked up, answering the phone like always in her perky Hi!

"Hey Amanda, it's Jenny. I was wondering if you could bring Adrian by later… Could you take him out for dinner or something? I can pay you when you get here." She said, opening the old fridge and getting out some apple juice.

"What is it Adrain? Yes, it's your mom! Yea sure Jen, that would be fine. But you don't have to repay me. Really, I love spending time with Adrain." Ginny made a mental note to thank god later for sending her Amanda, who watched Adrian while she worked then brought him home, then continued to stay well into the night playing with Adrian and talking to Ginny about various things.

"Thanks so much Amanda, but I really got to go. Someone's here and I really need to get back to then. Thank you again! You are a life saver."

"Okay Jen, but you know Adrian when he's eating, I'm afraid we won't have all that long to talk to this boy you have over." Ginny rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. She headed back into the living room to give Draco his juice and to find out how he found her.

"I hope apple is okay with you, I would have gotten you orange juice but well, we're almost gone and it's my favorite…" She said smiling a little and handing Draco the cup. She sat down in the chair across from the couch that Draco was sitting on. Ginny had to suppress her laughter at the sight of Draco drinking from a cartoon cup in her living room. He looked so out of place.

"Yea that's fine." Draco drank his juice, occasionally looking at Ginny, whose nostrils were flaring. Draco smiled again, even if she could hide her emotions from him now, she couldn't hide the small quirks that only Draco knew.

They sat in their respective spots, neither saying anything and neither of them willing to start that conversation. Draco knew that Ginny would ask him soon how he found her and he knew that once she got started that she wouldn't be able to stop, and if she didn't stop then he would never find out why she left. Draco, as stubborn as he was, was the first to break the silence.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in England? Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me? Or your parents? Or ANYONE? Why haven't you answered anyone's owls. Don't even say that you didn't get any because you know for a fact that my owl always finds the person that it's looking for." He said in one hurried breath.

"Umm.." She said unsurely.

"Is that all you can say? Umm? You left for 5 years without contact to anyone? Not your family or your friends… or me." Ginny could barely stand the hurt in Draco's voice. She wanted to let him embrace her and let herself get lost in his arms, in his eyes, and in his kiss. But she knew that if she were to let herself get lost, she would never be able to find herself again.

She looked up into his grey penetrating eyes, but looked away before he could see inside her like he always could. "Say something Ginny!" He practically screamed.

"What do you want me to say?" She quipped, "Do you want me to say that I left because I couldn't marry you? Because if that is the answer that you are looking for then I am sorry but you should just leave. I had to be alone Draco! No one would have understood! No one. Not even you could have made it better! No matter how much you wanted to." When she had first started talking, she was just below yelling, when she stopped she was just above whispering.

"Ginny, I could have made it better! There is nothing that your parents would not have understood! Everyone loves you and misses you Ginny, we all want you to come home. No one will care about whatever happened! Whatever it is! No one is going to care!" Draco wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her from whatever it was that kept her away from him for so long.

"Draco, this is something that my parents would not have understood. Ron would have had a fit and you could not have made it better. No one could have. "She said getting up. "I need more coffee.."

"Ginny… Why did you leave? Why didn't you stay? What was so bad that you had to leave?" He pleaded, following her into the small kitchen. "Stop avoiding the question! Just tell me why you left so that we can get over it and you can come back!"

She filled up her coffee mug and went strait back into the living room and sat in the chair. She sighed as she sat. She sipped her coffee, trying to find the words to tell him without him freaking out. She didn't know how long passed before she realized that he had come here out of the blue.

"Before I say anything else, I want you to tell me how you found me here. How did you know I was here?" She said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well… It wasn't easy, I'll give you that." He sighed and ran a hand through his gorgeous blonde hair that was no longer slicked back but hanging around his equally gorgeous silver grey eyes.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." He sighed again and leaned back into the comfortable red couch.

"I guess you should." She said, folding her legs and bringing a blanket onto her lap.

"Well, I found out you were gone a few days after you had actually left. Your parents took out an ad in the Daily Prophet asking for you to come home and pleading that if anyone had seen you to contact that. And I saw it. I hadn't seen you since the morning after we had sex for the first time. It had been a month since we had seen each other, and as I remember it was not my doing. Anyway, I went to Granger since she was the only one who would tell me anything without killing me for wanting to know. And she told me that you had disappeared three days before and you left no note, no clues as to where you had gone, and you had left everything in your room besides your clothes and your pictures and a few other things. She asked why I wanted to know, and well.. What could I say Gin? That I saw the ad and suddenly cared that you had gone missing? No I-"

"I bet you could have thought something up. You were always good at thinking on your feet." She interrupted. "So let me guess? You told her and then you and her decided to try and find me. Then you two looked everywhere you could think of for me! Until finally you gave up. Then by coincidence you saw my short story in the New York Times and saw the name Jenny Wesley next to it and the picture of me and my classic Weasley red hair and tracked me down." She said quite annoyed that the life that she had tried so hard to protect from her old life had been broken into by the one person that she both wanted to see and didn't want to see more than anyone else.

"Well, your close. Actually, Granger already knew. She had seen us together once while we were at the Three Broomsticks. And she didn't want to help me. She told me that if you had left without a reason or a note it meant that you wanted to stay hidden and that we should all stop looking for you. She was the only one that felt that way. But the rest, is all right." He explained simply, running his hand long the edge of the couch lazily.

"She was right, and I knew she was right. But I couldn't help but to track you down. I loved you Gin, and you just left." He said, relaxing into the couch that was so comfortable.

He studied her for a while, and she glared at him. Hating him for knowing her so well and wishing that he and the rest of her family would have listened to Granger. He glared back at her, suddenly angry. How could she be mad at him for wanting to be with her?

"Well? Are you going to tell me why you left without telling anyone? Why you let us all worry about you? Thinking you were dead or somewhere on the streets starving to death? Why you didn't at least owl anyone? That way I didn't have to spend five years trying to find you only to find out that you didn't want to be found!" He said heatedly.

She continued to glare at him not saying a word. Then gave it up. She knew he would not leave without an explanation.

"Fine." Ginny sounded more defeated than Draco had ever heard her sound, "If you must know, I left because-" Just as Ginny was about to tell Draco about Adrian, their son and the reason she had to leave him and all her family, Amanda and Adrian walked into the room.

"Hey Jen! I know you said 6 but I figured that 10 minutes wouldn't really matter…" Amanda looked from "Jenny" to Draco then back to "Jenny." "Apparently I was wrong." Ginny looked from Amanda to Adrian, who was sitting on the floor in the entry taking off his shoes like he did every day.

Adrian, not noticing any of the tension, ran from the door onto his mom's lap. "MOMMY!" He yelled, "Guess what! GUESS WHAT!"

She laughed a little, forgetting Draco in her sons eagerness. "What Adrian?"

"I was so good today that Ms. Joanie gave me FOUR STARS!" He said not noticing the man sitting on the couch across from him, the man that was in the picture sitting on his bedside table.

"Wow! Good job baby! I am SO proud of you!" She said hugging him. She didn't notice the stunned Draco that sat across from her, his mouth wide open and looking slightly confused.

"Well," said Amanda, who by then, everyone had forgotten was there, "I guess I should leave now. See you tomorrow then?" She said leaving the three of them alone in the living room. None of them noticed when she slammed the door shut, like she always did.

Ginny suddenly remembered that Draco was there and turned to him with Adrian in her arms. "Draco," She said, looking lovingly at her son, then back to his father, "I'd like you to meet my son, Adrian. Adrian, I'd like you to meet my friend Draco."

"Draco? That's a funny name!" He giggled. While Draco continued to stare at the 5 year old boy in Ginny's arms. The boy that had platinum blonde hair and silver/grey eyes. For Draco, looking at the boy was like looking at a mirror that showed your younger self. Only there was one difference. The boy had freckles dusted across his nose and was just as skinny and boney as Ginny was the last time that Draco had seen her. Typical Weasley traits..

"Hey! I've seen you before! Oh I remember now!" He said enthusiastically before running off and quickly coming back with a picture of Draco and Ginny together kissing and waving. "See! I knew I had seen you before! Mommy says that you are my daddy! Are you really? Mommy says I look like you! I think don't think I do. I think I look like my mommy. Only she doesn't have yellow hair like I do!"

Draco stared wide eyed at the little boy before him. Draco didn't need to have been told by the little boy that he was his son. He could tell when the boy had walked in the room.

"Draco," Ginny said carefully, "I'd like you to meet your son, Adrian. Adrian, I would like you to meet your father, Draco." She smiled at the two of them as Draco continued to stare at the little boy holding a picture of him and Ginny.


	3. I Hate You, Leave Us Alone

DISCLAIMER Hello all! As you all know, I do not own any of the characters or any of the jazz... But I do own the plot:D

**Last Chapter: "Draco," Ginny said carefully, "I'd like you to meet your son, Adrian."**

An hour later they were at a little diner called Angie's waiting for their orders to be placed. They were sitting in a booth, Ginny and Adrian on one side and Draco on the other. Draco was drumming lightly on the table and Ginny was biting her lip nervously, waiting for Draco to say something. After the fiasco back at her house, Ginny didn't know what to say. Draco had just stared at Adrian for what seemed to Ginny for hours, then turned to Ginny, the familiar look of anger on his face.

"Mommy? Can I go play over there with those games?" Ginny nodded and handed him a few quarters. He ran off to the game room leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

Neither of them said anything, they both starred at Adrian playing a Ms. Pac Man game for a while. Ginny looked away from her son and starred instead at his dad looking at him. He looked about the same. His hair was the same platinum blonde and his eyes were the same silver grey that they had always been. But now his hair was no longer gelled back and his eyes had something that they didn't have when she left. His body was as fit as ever and his clothes still immaculate. And as far she could tell, his personality had changed just about as much as his physical features.

"How could you not tell me about him?" He asked, breaking the silence. Ginny bit her lip and sipped her coffee. Ginny knew that he wouldn't understand needing to be away from everyone that said that whatever was wrong, they would understand. As much as they said it, Ginny knew that her brothers would have a fit for her dating Draco, let alone bearing his child.

The silence continued, the awkwardness hanging in the air. Finally their waitress came to ask them what they wanted, Ginny ordered for all three of the. Hamburgers and fries with a cherry coke all around. Once their waitress left, there was an awkward silence again. Then Draco broke it. "So.. What is there to do in this town?"

Ginny snorted and sipped her coffee some more. "Well, you could go and see one of the three movies showing at the one movie theater. If you were a teenager you could come here with your friends and hang out.. There's not really that much going on here." She raised her cup to her mouth and starred at Adrian, who was now playing a game that involved a lot of shooting.

"I don't get it. Why would you choose here? Wouldn't a bigger city be better than a small town in New Jersey?" He asked looking thoroughly confused.

"Well, I didn't want to raise my kid in a place with major crime going on every where. And New York City is expensive. Even if I wanted to be there, I couldn't afford it. I mean Adrian and I are doing just fine, but lets just say that we won't be going to Disney land anytime soon." She smiled slightly at the confused look on Draco's face, "Disney land is every kids fantasy."

"Ginny.." Draco said apprehensively. "Er.. Are you planning on going back? Ever?"

Ginny's eye flew open. Go back? Go back to her home and face the humiliation of everyone knowing about Adrian, her parents, her brothers, all her friends.

"To tell you the truth, the thought has never crossed my mind. I love my family and I miss then but I have a life here now. And I like it here. I don't want to leave this town, even though I do miss everyone." She stared down at the table, wishing that Draco would leave it alone.

"What I meant was, well.. Are you planning on visiting your parents or friends...? Because I would love for my mother to meet Adrian and I know that your parents are very worried about you. And, well, I'm sure you miss butterbeer." He said looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes and smiling.

They stared at each other for a while. Remembering the fun times that they had. Draco moved to take her hand in his but suddenly Adrian came running up to Ginny, his hands held out in front of him like a beggar.

"Mommy! Can I have more quarters?" Adrian asked eagerly. Ginny nodded and took out a few quarters from her purse, then placed them in his small pale hand. He ran back over to the games and put a quarter in. Ginny and Draco turned their attention back to him. Ginny looked down, staring down at her coffee.

"Draco…" She started, still staring at her coffee. "I understand if you don't want to be around. And I understand if you don't want to stay here. You must have a life back in England and everything. But I would like you to get to know him. He deserves at least that much from you."

"Ginny… Of course I want to be in his life! He's my son! How could you think that I would not want to be in his life? I want to get to know my son and for him to get to know me. And if you need anything… money or… or anything... Well... Just ask me, I know you said you were fine but still…"

She stared at him open mouthed. "Draco. Is that what you think I want? Your money? I have my own money. We do not need any money if that is what you are thinking. I don't want your money and if that's what you assumed about me wanting you to get to know Adrain then I'm not so sure I want you around my son." She said gathering her and Adrian's coat and her purse.

"Ginny NO! I just thought that you might want some for some extra things for Adrian! I didn't think that that's all you wanted! I would never think that!" The words just couldn't come out fast enough for him. "Ginny... Please don't leave! I REALLY want to get to know him and I would like to get to know you again too." He said in a rush.

Ginny turned around and looked at Draco. He had jumped out of his seat the second that Ginny had gotten out of her seat.

"Fine." She said simply. "But I don't need any money. I can take care of Adrian without your help or the help of anyone else. I have been doing it for 5 years, even when I first came her, and I don't need help from anyone."

"That's not what I meant at all! I just thought that maybe he might want some clothes or I don't know… What do kids need that makes them so expensive?" Ginny laughed and sat back down.

"Well let's see." she said sitting back down and laying their things on the inside of the booth. "They need clothes, which is a lot of money by itself, and food. And there's babysitting for when I have to work and then there's always dentist appointments and doctor appointments and Christmas presents during Christmas of course. And his birthday party. And he always wants to buy toys and sweets when we go shopping, and I am not to good at saying no. Even after all these years. And I still need to pay for all those things for myself. Except the presents on Christmas and my birthday. And there is still the fact that I need to pay bills and things. " She sighed.

"Wow." Draco said sort of stunned. "I never thought of all that. Well... Obviously some of that but… How did you do it all? And all alone in the muggle world?"

"Well... I had some money that I had saved up from birthdays and things that paid for the plane ticket. And when I got here I got a small apartment and then I got a job here, since that was all I was really qualified to do with no muggle schooling. But we were fine most of the time. Some times I was a little hungry when I went to bed but we were fine. Things are better now, not that they were bad back then, but I am going to a muggle school and I'm now the manager here." She said as she saw the waitress that was carrying their food coming.

"Hello!" Said the teenaged waitress cheerfully. She was a student at the local high school and she was the kind of person that was always smiling. The kind that you wanted to hit with a trout whenever you were having a bad day but always made you feel better in the end.

"Hi!" Draco and Ginny both replied. She set down their trays and smiled largely again and asked if they needed anything else which they replied with a no, then she left, her pony tail swinging back and forth merrily.

"Adrian, time to come back and eat your dinner." Ginny called from the table. Adrian ran the whole 15 feet to the table and sat down and started eating before he even sat down. Within a few minutes his face was covered with ketchup from the fries. Draco and Ginny laughed and Adrian looked up at them looking extremely confused.

"Wha're lafink out?" Adrian asked with tons of food in his mouth. Which only made them laugh even harder.

"Oh god..." Ginny said once she and Draco had stopped laughing. "He is just like Ron when he eats." Remembering her brother and his less than polite table manners made Ginny miss home terribly. The only time she missed her family was when she saw qualities in Adrian that reminded her of her family. The only thing that was worse was when he made her think of Draco.

"Yea... Lets help he grows out of that." He said with a smile. They finished dinner soon, Adrian finished first, only a few minutes after he started. They paid the bill then left, after Ginny had introduced him to what seemed like the whole town. And considering the size of the town, he very well could have. They were walking back to Ginny and Adrian's when a man came up to them. He was tall, but not as tall as Draco who was about 6'3". He had sandy brown hair and was a little chubby.

"Hi Jenny! Hi Adrian!" He said. His eyes fell upon Draco and smiled at him politely. "Hello." Draco was confused as to why this man has called Ginny Jenny, he looked at her questioningly but she ignored him.

"Hi Freddy." Ginny said smiling back at him.

"Hi Mr. Fergason." Adrian said quietly, reaching for his mom's skirt to hide behind, but when she swatted him away, he went to hide behind Draco's legs. Draco smiled as the boy tried all her could to stay away from this man.

"So Jenny... What're you doing out so late?" He said, his eyes flickering over to Draco, before resting again on Ginny. "Shouldn't Adrian be sleeping? Don't want him to be crabby tomorrow." He smiled like he knew what it was to have a crabby child in the morning, but Draco wouldn't doubt it if this man was still a virgin.

"Oh well, my friend came by for a visit and we decided to show him the best place to eat in town." She said warmly. "Oh! How rude of me! Draco, this is my friend Freddy. Freddy, this is Draco." She said, pointing to Freddy when she said Draco and pointing to Draco when she said Freddy. Draco noticed and smiled at her small mistake, but Freddy was to busy staring at Ginny to notice.

"Hello." They both said and shook hands quickly, Freddy had stopped staring at Ginny just long enough to make polite eye contact with Draco. Draco had only just met this mad but he could understand why his son was currently trying to hide from him. Something about him just seemed weird.

"Freddy is the co-owner of Angie's. His sister owns the other half of the diner. She's actually the diners name sake." She said with a large smile that made Draco wonder if maybe there was something going on between them other than friendship. "Adrian... What are you doing? Stop pulling on my skirt, honey." She said as she attempted to get Adrian from hiding behind her skirt. Adrian had took refuge behind his mother again after Draco's legs failed to keep Freddy from looking down at him.

"Stop mommy!" He cried. She gave up and sighed in defeat.

"I don't know what's up with him! Just a few minutes ago he was fine!" She said, her eyes not straying from Freddy's.

"It's probably because of how late it is! He's probably just tired! Why don't I walk you home? Draco here can go back to the hotel he's staying at and then I can talk to you about that thing I was meaning to tell you about, Jen." He said calmly, smiling just the slightest..

Suddenly Adrian burst away from his mother's skirt. "I don't want you to walk us home! I don't like you! And my daddy's not staying at a hotel! He is staying with us and him and mommy are going to get married! So leave my mommy alone!"

"Adrian!" Ginny said shocked. "Apologize to Mr. Fergason right now!" She said firmly. Freddy looked as if someone had smacked him.

"D-D-Daddy?" He said, looking back and forth from Ginny to Draco to Adrian. Ginny looked shocked at Adrian's outburst. Adrian looked angry and Draco looked oddly calm. "I thought you said Adrian's father was out of the picture."

"He was. Until he found me. I think it's time that we go home…" Ginny said slowly, grabbing hold of Adrian's hand. They all started to walk towards house when once again Adrian yelled at Freddy.

"No! You can't come! Go away!" He said running towards Freddy and kicking him in his shin. Freddy grabbed his leg and yelped like a little yappy dog.

"Adrian! What is wrong with you! Come here this minute!" Ginny scolded, Draco suppressed laughter.

"No! I don't like him! Make him go away!" His said glaring at Freddy evilly and running instead to Draco and burrowing his head in Draco's stomach.

"Adrain! I said come here this minute! And you say sorry to him!" Ginny demanded but Adrian didn't so much as turn his head. Draco stood absolutely still, having no idea what to do with this little boy.

"Adrian I said-" But she got caught off.

"Adrian. Your mother said to go over there. And say sorry to Mr. Fergasun." Draco said sternly. Adrian took his head away from Draco and walked over to Ginny carefully. He mumbled a weak sorry to Freddy who nodded.

"I am very sorry about his Freddy." Ginny said, grabbing a hold of Adrian's hand. They left Freddy there, rubbing his shin, and walked back to the small house.

"Adrian, why did you do that?" Ginny demanded of Adrain when they got back into the house. She placed their coats on the coat rack and put her purse on the floor next to it.

"Because!" He said glaring at his mom and starting towards his room.

"Adrian, get back here! Because is not an answer. Tell me why you did that or I won't let you play at Bryan's house." Adrian turned around, his eyes grey eyes still full of anger. Shivers ran down Draco's spine looking at his son, who at that moment looked like a miniature of his father.

"I don't like him!" He said then ran to his room and slammed the door.

Ginny looked at Draco who was standing awkwardly by the front door. "Draco, I don't know what's gotten into him. He usually isn't like this, I promise." She walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch defeated.

"It's okay Gin. Really." He said quietly. Draco sat down next to Ginny and placed his hand on her shoulder, he refrained from pulling her into his arms and trying to make everything better.

"Draco... Are you staying anywhere? In like a hotel or something?" She asked, knowing that he was not. None of the hotels in Williams were up to par to the standards of Draco Malfoy.

"Err ... Not really… I wanted to come see you before I checked into a hotel." He said unsurely. "But that was before I knew about Adrian."

"Well... I don't know if there are any open, everything tends to close early around here. Adrian wants you to stay, so would you like to?" She asked him, the tension in the room almost unbearable.

"I don't want to impose or anything..." Ginny was struck with home much he had changed. The last time she saw him, he would have jumped at the offer to stay in the same house as her. He would have snuck into her room and slept next to her if he were still 19 years old. _How long it has been.._ Ginny thought.

"Oh no! You wouldn't be! Not at all! You can sleep in my room and I will sleep on the couch!" She replied quickly. "Go get your stuff; you can put it in the closet or something. You do have your things right? My fireplace isn't connected to the floo network…"

"Yea I have some of my things." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small suit case and his wand. "You don't mind if I use magic do you?" Ginny shook her head and watched as the small suit case grew to epic proportion.

"Wow Draco, did you plan on staying all year?" She joked, as Draco set down the huge suit case.

"Haha.. No, I just brought you somethings. And you don't have to let me have your bed! I'll sleep on the couch!" Said Draco who was appalled by the idea of her sleeping on the couch while he slept in her bed. _Or, we could both sleep in your bed!_ Draco added in his mind.

"No Draco. It's fine. The couch is… comfortable." She lied. But Draco wouldn't let her take the couch. "Well then, if neither of us will take the bed, what should we do? Both sleep on the couch?" She joked.

"We could." He replied. Ginny looked at him like he was crazy. "I guess there is no point in us both being uncomfortable then." Draco looked at her apprehensively. "We could both sleep in your bed…" The look on Ginny's face told him that that would not be happening any time soon.

"Well you get your bags and put them… somewhere, and I'll make some hot chocolate." Draco nodded and they headed off in their different directions. Ginny went to make some hot chocolate and Draco went to find Ginny's bedroom so he could place his things in her closet. After setting his things down, he noticed the photos that were on the table next to her bed. There was one of Adrian, one of the Weasley clan with Granger and Potter, one of Draco, and one that was of Ginny and Draco. Draco didn't know how she got that picture. The last time he saw it, it was in his bedroom at the Malfoy Mannor.

"So Ginny," Draco said once they were both sitting at the kitchen table sipping the hot chocolate Ginny had made. "What's with you and this Freddy character? Are you two.. together?"

Ginny blushed a deep red and looked down at her hot chocolate and stirred it with her spoon. "Umm... Not really, he's just a friend. I haven't been with… I mean I haven't dated… since, well since I left." Ginny looked up at Draco, who was looking at her in a way that melted her heart.

"Why not?" Draco asked calmly.

"I guess, after I first had Adrian I wasn't ready, then I didn't want him to get attached to someone then have them leave. Everything changes once you have a kid." She said, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"Well you don't have to worry about him getting to attached to me. I plan on being around for a very long time. In fact, you might actually get sick of me being around" Draco said with a smile. "Now... About where we're going to sleep tonight…I think that you should sleep on the bed tonight, and I will sleep on the couch." Ginny began to protest but Draco stopped her, "And tomorrow we will switch!" Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Well, I suppose we should get to bed now." She stood up and placed her cup in the sink, filling it with water. "I will do the dishes tomorrow morning." Draco followed her lead and walked over to the sink, ran water into the cup and then turned it off. They stood at the sink together for a minute. Ginny thought that he might kiss her, but before he could she turned and pushed in her chair. "Umm, you might want to get your pajamas from your suit case now." Draco nodded and started towards her bedroom. After a minute Ginny followed.

When Ginny got into the room, Draco already had stripped down to his boxers and was not wearing a shirt. She quickly walked over to her dresser and grabbed a t shirt and a pair of pajama pants that used to be Draco's. "I'm going to change in the bathroom then check on Adrain, there are pillows and blankets in the closet in the hall." She walked out of the room before Draco could say anything.

After Ginny left, Draco took out something from his suit case and set it on her bed, then walked out, leaving the door tightly closed. He couldn't find the blankets or pillows in the closet, so he transfigured some random things into a fluffy pillow and a warm blanket. He fell asleep not long after he laid his head upon the pillow.

Ginny however, was awake, looking at what Draco had left on her bed. It was a photo album with pictures of her family in it. Harry and Hermione had gotten married, so did Ron and Luna. Both of them had had children. Ron and Luna had twins, a girl and a boy, Ronald Jr. and Ginerva. Ginny closed the book as tears went down her cheeks. That night, she dream that she went back to England and all her family members hated her for dating Draco.

Hello all... Sooooooooo sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I was a little uninspired to write! Thank you to all who have reviewed! Oh! Someone's talking to me hold on a minute! That was my friend Jack the Pirate... He says REVIEW MATEY! Hehe… seriously though… BTW! I need a beta! If you are interested email me and I will more than likely be so excited that someone wants to be my beta I would say yes even if you were a crazy loon… Oh I think I'm forgetting something… Oh yea! PLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! REVIEW! I'll give you a dollar...

Hahaha.. I am so funny. Anyway! Review so that I have a reason to update! J


	4. Cats, Stomach Aches, Planes and Trains

-1**Disclaimer I don't own the characters. Except Adrian… And the other ones I made up. **

Ginny rushed around the kitchen, frantically trying to find her keys. "The numbers for my work, my cell phone, poison control, the police, 911, the fire department, and his regular day care are all on the refrigerator. I will be home at 5:00; don't worry about dinner, I will make it when I get home from work. Where are those keys!" She said looking in the same place that she had only a few minutes ago. Ginny was nervous, to say the absolvent least, about leaving Draco to watch Adrian while she was at work. Draco had never shown much of a interest in kids, let alone an ability to successfully watch one for more than a few minutes.

"Ginny," Draco said, handing her the keys that had been resting in the fruit bowl, though how they would have gotten there was completely beyond Draco. "Everything will be fine. And if you don't leave soon, you will be late for work."

"Your right." She said, as she started to walk to the front door. "Make sure that he eats breakfast, and if he wants to go to the park, make sure that he wears a jacket. I do not want him getting a cold. And-" She was cut off by Draco opening the door and putting his hand on her back.

"Bye Gin…" He said gently pushing her out the door. He leaned against the door, his arms crossed. Typical Ginny, always worried about every single detail, thinking that everything that could go wrong, would go wrong.

"Why are you smiling?" Came Adrian's voice from out of no where. Draco turned around to see Adrian standing in the middle of the hall in his pajamas, his platinum blonde hair still messy from sleep.

"I was just thinking of when your mom left her old cat with me for the weekend." He said, laughing under his breath. Ginny had went with Granger to some resort for the weekend and she left the cat with him. It ran away only two hours after Ginny had left, the cat never came back, even when Draco tried to conjure it.

"Do you love my mommy?" Adrian asked, tipping his head to the head slightly, a trait that was very Ginny.

"Yes I do, very much."

"Why don't you get married then?"

"I wish that I could but its not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because there are some people back in England that wouldn't like your mommy and I to be married, let alone be friends."

"Like who?"

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you all of this."

"Why not? You're my daddy, right?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then why cant you?"

"Its not that I cant, its just that I don't know if your mom wants you to know all of it and I don't want to tell you it if she doesn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"Because?"

"Because _why?" _

Draco was at a loss for words. Adrian looked as if he could go on like that for hours. He may look like Draco, but from what he could tell, Adrian was more like Ginny, personality wise.

"Let's go eat breakfast." Draco said, heading for the kitchen, not waiting to see if Adrian followed.

"Okay!" Was Adrian's cheerful response. "Your name is funny. So is the way you talk. Why do you talk funny?"

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, with Adrian asking Draco something, Draco answering, then they would go back and forth for a while before Draco changed the subject and Adrian would forget it completely. Draco wondered as they colored if it was possible that Adrian had that muggle disease, ADD or something like that.

They were coloring at the kitchen table when Adrian suddenly put down his coloring crayons and told Draco simply: "I want to go to the park."

Draco looked at the clock. "Your mom is going to be home in a little while, don't you want to wait for her before we go to the park?"

"She doesn't like to go to the park. It makes her sad." Adrian said, putting away his crayons and taking his favorite drawing and putting it on the refrigerator next to another picture that he had drawn of what Draco assumed was Ginny, either her or a giant cat with lots and lots of fur.

"Why does it make her sad? Me and your mom used to go a park near my flat all the time. She loved the park." Draco said, looking threw his own pitiful drawings.

"I don't know.. I think its because she missed you." He came back to the table and smiled. "But now she doesn't have to be sad! I have a daddy now! And you can make that man Freddy go away!"

Draco smiled too. "Yes, you do have a daddy now. Go get on your jacket while I write your mom a letter telling her that we are at the park, okay?" Draco watched as Adrian ran into the hallway and got his jacket on, than ran back before Draco had even found a piece of paper to write on. "Where does your mommy keep the parchment around here?"

Adrian looked confused. "What's parchment? Mommy keeps the paper in that drawer over there." He said, pointing to a drawer only a few feet away from where Draco was standing,

Draco walked over to where Adrian had pointed to and sure enough, there was paper and a pen. He wrote out a letter to Ginny explaining that they were going to the park and that they would be home soon, before dinner even.

They walked to the park that was just down the street. _Everything is just down the street in this town.. _Draco thought as they walked across the street and over to the park. Draco noticed as they walked, that he got many stares. _That's because they think that you are kidnapping Adrian._

When they reached the park, Draco took one look at the children's play area and was shocked. There was only one slide, that had about 5 kids waiting in line to slide down it, two swings, with at least 4 kids waiting in line for each swing, and a marry go round like thing, that had tons of kids on it. And that was not the worst of it, the swings had only two of the four swings, the slide had missing steps, and the merry go round was rickety.

"It's pathetic isn't it?" A woman in a dark blue sweater asked. Draco observed the woman carefully, she was somewhat young still, about 35 he guessed. Her brown hair was up in a high pony tail and her hands were in her pockets.

"Yea, its terrible that the kids only have this to play with." Said another woman who had heard there conversation as she ran past them after a little girl.  
"This can't be the only park in the whole town?" Draco asked, shocked at the state of the otherwise perfect park. There were beautiful flowers in bloom, the grass was green and cut, and there was almost no trash anywhere that Draco could see.

"Yea it is, and the sad thing is that the city won't do anything about the park. They don't have enough money to "waste it on children who don't know the difference anyway,'" She said the woman with the high pony tail and brown hair. The other woman, who had been chasing her daughter, came over and stood next to Draco. The two woman were shaking their heads in dismay.

"So, which one is yours?" The first one asked, referring to the children that were running and swinging and playing all around them and the other parents.

"He's that one right there." He pointed to Adrian, who was currently sitting on the ground petting a big bushy brown cat, one that seemed very pleased to be receiving attention. He waited for the woman to say something, but neither of them said anything, they just kept looking at each other nervously.

"Umm.. I suppose then, that you would be…" The second woman said, wringing her hands and looking back at the woman next to Draco.

"What Jenna here is trying to ask is, well, is… Your Adrian's father?" The first woman inquired.

"Well, normally I go by Draco but you can call me that if you want…" He replied. _Word sure gets around here fast… _He thought. But before either of them could say anything, Adrian started motioning to him wildly.

"Dad! Come look! A kitty!" He said stilling motioning like crazy to Draco, who was walking over to him. Adrian picked and ran towards Draco, who was amazed by his amount of energy. The cat did not look too happy about this. Adrian brought the cat over to Draco and began to play with it. "Why aren't you petting the kitty, Daddy?" He asked, pouting just the slightest.

"Cats don't really like me…" Draco said kneeling down by the cat and petting it. The cat looked annoyed that Draco had began to pet it. _There's something weird about this cat… _Draco thought as he pet its bushy brown fur. _Brown, bushy fur… It seems very annoyed that I am anywhere near it… Big brown eyes, and equally large front teeth… That sounds a lot like… _

"Granger.." Draco said aloud, the cat looked up, strait at Draco, it seemed to be… well, glaring at him. Draco knew at that moment that his assumption was correct.

"What?" Adrian said, looking at Draco curiously.

"Nothing.. This cat just reminds me of your mothers friend back where I live." Draco said standing up and wiping off his knees and praying that the dirt would come out of his expensive black slacks.

"Mommy doesn't have friends where you live!" Adrian said with a laugh. Draco laughed too. "Daddy! Can I keep this kitty?" He added a pout to the innocent face and Draco couldn't say no any more than he could say no when Ginny asked him to watch that damned cat.

Draco didn't know what to say. He didn't mind, as long as it stayed a cat. "I don't care, but you'll have to ask your mom." He had a sudden mental image of Granger eating from a cat bowl full of disgusting cat food. Draco could hardly suppress a smile.

"Can we go ask her now?" Adrian said, looking extremely excited.

They walked back to the house, with the cat following them. "If mommy says I can keep it, I'm going to name it Granger! Like Mommy's friend!" Adrian said, swinging his arms happily. Draco once again, tried very hard not to laugh. He didn't know whether Ginny would make the connection but he hoped she wouldn't, just to torture Granger.

They walked into the house and smelled the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. Draco bent down so that he was at the same eye level as Adrian. "You stay here with the kitty for a few minutes. I will try and butter your mom up so that she cant say no, okay?"

Adrian smiled and tickled the cats stomach as Draco went into the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw Ginny by the stove, stirring something with a wooden spoon with one hand and opening the oven and checking on whatever was in there with the other hand. She seemed very busy, but did that stop Draco from interrupting what she was doing? No way!

"Hi Gin!" Draco said as he walked over to the counter that was by Ginny and leaned on it. He took a large whiff of what she was cooking and smiled, Ginny was an amazing cook.

"Hi." Ginny muttered as she flipped through the pages of a cook book, while still stirring what Draco could now see was soup of some kind. Draco didn't know what to talk about first, the cat, or the fact that everyone in town knows that he was Adrian's dad and he was here for the first time in five years.

"Ginny.. Remember how you used to have a cat." He started, obviously starting with the cat.

"You mean before it ran away when you were watching it?" She said, reading her cook book.

"Yea…" Draco said, wishing that the whole world would just forget about that one blunder, "Don't you remember how much you LOVED that cat? How much you loved having someone to be with you in the middle of the night when you were afraid? Someone to love you no matter what?" Ginny was not paying attention, she was too busy stirring the soup and flipping the pages of the cook book.

Draco took out his wand and said a spell, the spoon started to move by itself. He said another spell, and the cook book went flying out of the room, landing in the middle of the living room.

"DRACO!" Ginny yelled in frustration.

"What?" He said, putting on an innocent face.

"That is one thing that I do not miss about magic. Now what were you saying?" She said, sitting down at the table. Watching the doorway to the living room carefully, hoping that Adrian didn't walk in anytime soon.

"I was saying about how much you loved having your cat before you gave it away!" He said taking the seat across from her at the table, hoping that she would not bring up that it ran away.

"You mean before it ran away." Ginny said, smiling.

"Same thing. But don't you remember how much you loved it? How you loved how it always loved you no matter what? And how whenever you were scared at night, you always had that cat to sleep with?"

"Draco.. I think that the last five years may have warped to your memory."

"Why do you say that?" He said looking confused.

"Draco.. I only kept that cat because Hermione got it for me because she thought that I loved cats.. I cant stand those beasts. And besides, that cat was evil. Remember when it tried to climb up my leg? I don't know what Hermione was thinking when she got me that horrible beast. Well, obviously she wasn't-" At that moment, the cat ran through the room and jumped on the counter, Adrian followed close behind it.

"No no no! Bad kitty cat! Very bad kitty cat!" He said taking him from off the counter. He was holding the cat awkwardly, with his forearms on the cats back, forcing its legs to be dangling in mid air. He buried his face in the cats stomach, as the cat squirmed, trying to get away from him.

"What… Where did you get that cat?" Ginny said, looking from Draco to Adrian back to Draco.

"We found it at the park mommy! Daddy said that I could keep it!" Adrian said, but it can out muffled because he had his face buried in the cats fur.

"He did, did he?" Ginny said looking angrily at Draco. Draco contemplated disappearing so that he would escape Ginny's wrath.

"Well, yes I said that I didn't mind if he kept it but I told him that if you didn't mind, then we could keep it! It would sure be nice for Adrian to have something to play with instead of going to the park and waiting forever to play on those terrible swings or that slide." Ginny didn't look angry anymore. Which Draco figured was a very good thing, as Ginny was scary when she was mad. Hot, yes, but also very, very scary.

"We could keep it?" Ginny said as Adrian plopped the cat on her lap.

"Pet it mommy! It likes you! I have a name for it too! Want to know it mommy? Wanna know the cats name? I named it myself! Its name is Granger! Daddy said that it reminded him of your friend but I told him that you didn't have friends." He giggled at his little joke and continued to pet the cat lovingly.

"Okay.. Okay.. You can keep the cat. But first we need to go and get some cat food and a litter box and all those things that cats need." She said, warming up to the cat quickly. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl." Draco answered, smiling.

"Okay! Well I am going to go to the store and get all that! Draco will you watch dinner? It should almost be done."

"I want to come with mommy! I want to come with!" Adrian begged, pulling at him mothers shirt. "I wanna get the kitty a fun toy to play with! Can we mommy? Can we please get the kitty a toy?"

"Okay Adrian, you can come. But no candy. I mean it this time too. Your cute little puppy dog eyes wont work on me this time..." Ginny said as they walked out to the car. Draco knew that those cute little eyes of his would work on Ginny, no matter how much she said otherwise.

Draco waited until he could no longer hear the cars engine. He got off his chair and stood in front of the cat, who was rolling around, enjoying all the attention that it had been getting.

"Okay Granger, their gone. You can stop being a damn cat." As soon as he said that, the cat began to transform into a human. The pointy "If you wanted to come with me to see Ginny you could have asked. You didn't have to pretend to be a cat." He said, looking amused at her ruffled hair and equally messy clothes. "Granger, why are you here? And why didn't you show yourself to Ginny?"

"I didn't want to be on the bad end of Ginny's anger! Besides, someone had to watch you and make sure you didn't kill that kid." She said, pressing her hand on her hair trying to flatten it.

"Oh please! Like I would kill Adrian!" Draco cried in protest.

"I didn't say that you would do it on purpose." She said, walking to Ginny's bathroom and using her brush to comb out her hair which was even more bushy and untamed than usual.

"I am not that stupid Granger! It was only a few hours! You seriously underestimate me." He said, following her into the bathroom and sitting on the toilet, thankfully both lids where down.

"You made Ginny's cat run away in less than that." She muttered cleaning spell on her teeth and her clothes. Draco cursed the day that Granger ever got Ginny that stupid cat.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up? It was a cat! Not my son!" He said standing up and pacing.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled looking like someone had just said that the earth was made of ketchup or that Voldemort was really a fluffy chicken.

"Keep your voice down Granger! We don't want the neighbors to hear you!" He said as he walked over to the chair where Ginny had been sitting when he found out about Adrian.

"Did you say your son?" Draco nodded. "But.. I thought you said that you guys never.." She was sitting in the seat that Draco had been sitting in. _That's a funny little coincidence…_ He thought, as he noticed their seating arrangements.

"Yea… when I was talking to you, you looked angry that we had been dating and she hadn't told you and I didn't want you to curse me. And it was only once so I figured that there was no reason for me to be castrated if it was only one time..." He replied nervously.

Hermione looked awestruck. "Is that why.." She asked, and Draco nodded.

"She was afraid of how everyone would react. She didn't want you all to hate her like you hated me." He retorted. Hermione was silent. Draco was looking at her pointedly, knowing that she was feeling bad about driving Ginny to moving because she was afraid that they would hate her.

Suddenly she brought her head up and sniffed. "Do you smell something burning?" Draco swore under his breathe and rushed to the stove to find a charred chicken resting in the middle of the stove.

"You wouldn't happen to know any spells to fix this would you?" He asked the witch standing behind him.

"Kind of.." She said with a smile.

When Ginny and Adrian got home they put the bags full of the things for Hermione in animagus form on the couch next to Hermione, who was laying on the couch, soaking up the sun rays from the window. Ginny called out that they were home, then went into the kitchen to find Draco.

"Draco, you didn't burn dinner did you? Because that-" She stopped when she saw that the table was filled with food, food that she had not cooked. Food that she hadn't had in 5 years. "Draco… How did you…?"

Draco stood up and put the cat on the floor. "Well, I accidentally burned the chicken and I didn't want you to have to make dinner again. So I tried to remember a… umm… recipe that my mother used to use to make very good food and here it is!" He announced.

They ate their dinner, Ginny more than Draco and Adrian combined, while the cat ate cat food from its brand new bowl. _Karma is so sweet, isn't it Granger? _He thought as he watched her eat from he bowl. Despite the enjoyment he got from watching Granger eat cat food, he had promised that he would save her some food for her to eat later on while Ginny and Adrian were sleeping. But the way that Ginny way going it looked as if he would have to conjure more food if he wanted at least one pumpkin pasty saved.

"Ginny, I think you might want to slow down. You don't want to get a stomach ache." Draco insisted, sometimes Draco marveled at how nice he was. He didn't even like Granger and he was making sure that she didn't have just cat food for dinner. He had gotten soft.

Adrian giggled, "Yea Mommy! Don't want to get a tummy ache." To this Ginny smiled and put down the pumpkin pasty that was in her hand.

"Your right, I should stop being such a pig. But this food is so good! It tastes just like my mothers cooking!" Ginny responded, looking a little home sick. "Well, Adrian, why don't you go play with Granger. And don't feed it any scraps from the table!" Draco smirked at Ginny's last comment.

As they began to clear the table, Ginny hummed and Draco watched Ginny. She was just as beautiful was she was 5 years ago. She looked pretty much the same, but her hair wasn't as long and she looked older and more mature.

"Ginny, I know I've brought this up before, and you said that you didn't know, but I really think that you should go back to England for a little while. Not forever, but long enough to see your family and friends. And for them to meet Adrian. I don't think that anyone would care about me if they saw you again! And who couldn't love Adrian? " Draco suggested again.

"Draco, do you really want me to take Adrian to my family? There is no way that they won't know that you are his father. Do you really want them to know about what went on between us? Ron would kill you." She said as she turned on the water and began to rinse off the dishes, then load the dished into the dishwasher.

"That is a risk I am willing to take." He said, taking some dishes off the table and setting them next to the sink. Ginny turned around and looked at him.

"Are you really okay with that? That no one is going to like it? Ron and Harry are going to try to beat you up. And my mom will cry and my dad will shout at you. The twins.." Ginny cringed, just thinking about what the twins might do to him. "Draco this is exactly what we were trying to avoid."

"Ginny, I don't care about any of that. Your family and friends miss you! And they have a right to know about Adrian and about what happened between us. I can't just disappear without a trace like you did. And I will not leave you and Adrian. I want to be with you and I want to be with Adrian. And if that is the only thing that is keeping me from knowing my son then it is a risk that I will take. And besides, its time that we take responsibility for our actions. We are older now, we don't have to be afraid of what other people will think!"

Ginny stood in front of Draco and stared into his grey eyes. She felt herself lean in to kiss him. Their lips were only centimeters away from each other when Adrian came running into the room with the cat.

"Mommy! Look what I taught it!" He said, turning to the cat and saying: Dance. The cat stood on all fours and moved back and forth and bobbed its head. Ginny laughed and so did Draco. _Granger, I am going to have one hell of a time with you when we get back, _he thought as he watched the cat dance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Ginny, Adrian, and Draco were on a plane heading for England. Draco was sitting between Ginny and Adrian, who was taking a nap on Draco's lap. The seat that he was supposed to be sitting in had a coloring book. a box of Adrian's color crayons, a toy truck, and a small pillow that one of the stewardesses had given him to use. They all lay forgotten, almost as forgotten as Granger who was either holed up in a cat carrier in the back of the plane. Unless of course she had brains and apparated out of it.

"I still don't see why you wouldn't let me apparate us there." Draco muttered, trying to get comfortable, which was impossible with the way that Adrian was laying on him.

"Adrian has never side along apparated, let alone see any magic. I didn't want him to get afraid. Besides, this way we get to enjoy a nice movie while we fly." Ginny said smiling.

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to fall asleep but soon found that he could not fall asleep without waking up Adrian. He leaned his head over to watch the movie with Ginny, who was completely engrossed in it. Before he knew it, Ginny was asleep on his other shoulder. Draco looked around the plane and saw that there weren't that many people on the plane. Probably because Ginny insisted on it being the one at 2:00 in the morning.

There was an elderly woman that was sitting across the isle, smiling at Draco. "What a cute young family!" He heard her whisper to her husband that was sitting on the other side of her. He smiled and looked at his son and the woman that he wished was his wife. It was the perfect family. Mother, Father and son. Draco wondered if it would ever be that easy for them.

Draco put his head on Ginny's and closed his eyes, within a few minutes he was asleep fast asleep.

A few hours later he, Ginny and Adrian were getting on the plane and getting directions to a train station so that they could take a train to where Ginny's parents lived. The train ride turned out to be a lot like the plane ride, Ginny and Adrian both fell asleep on him.

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long to update! I was experiencing some major writers block and could not think of anything to write. And when I did I didn't have time! But now that it is summer there will be chapters coming out more often! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter! **

HAHA.. That was such a LIE! I am sorry btw.. For like totally stopping the whole story. BUT! I only have ONE more chapter to rewrite before a NEWWWWWWWWW chapter comes. Before I leave you all I must ask you something: WHY DOES CHICKEN SOUP MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!?!?!? I must know. Someone tell me.


	5. Inwhich No One Forgets About The Dam Cat

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Adrian XD. Btw.. This will also show the POV of Molly/Arthur during the beginning of the chapter! Just so you all have a warning and aren't all: OH DEAR WHAT IS GOING ON?**

**Last Chapter: Draco put his head on Ginny's and closed his eyes, within a few minutes he was asleep.**

**A few hours later he, Ginny and Adrian were getting on the plane and getting directions to a train station so that they could take a train to where Ginny's parents lived. The train ride turned out to be a lot like the plane ride, Ginny and Adrian both fell asleep on him.**

**Chapter 5!**

**Now:**

Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting in their kitchen, enjoying a nice up of tea and backing in the silence that used to be rare, but now filled the house.

"Fred and Katie are bringing over the twins later. So are George and Alicia." Arthur said, sipping his tea and reading The Daily Prophet. "Harry and Luna should be bringing over the kids for dinner by the way. And Ron said that he might stop over with Julie and Jacob."

"And tomorrow I am babysitting Bryan and Isaac for Charlie and Angelina. Bill and Fleur are coming back from France this weekend." Molly looked over at Arthur and smiled. She knew what he was thinking, that someday maybe they would be reminding each other of how Ginny would be bringing her children over.

"Is someone at the door?" Molly said, walking over to the door and wiping her hands on her apron as she went. The day when Ginny brought her children over would come soon for them than they had both imagined.

"Draco, I can't. They'll hate me." Ginny said, her voice quivering with fear.

"Ginny, they will not hate you. Me, yes. But they will be so happy to see you and to meet Adrian that they wont be able to so much as glance in my direction." Draco promised, taking Ginny's hand and holding it tightly.

"Mommy, your hurting my hand." Came Adrian's voice from between them. Ginny looked down and saw that she was in fact holding Adrian's hand tightly.

"Sorry sweetie. Mommy's just a little nervous." She said, letting go of Adrian's hand and squeezing Draco's instead.

"Why are you nervous mommy?" Adrian inquired, taking his mother's hand back in his.

"Because we are about to see your Grandma and Grandpa and probably a few of your aunts, uncles, and cousins too. And I don't want them to kill your daddy." Adrian's face lit up with joy.

"WE'RE GOING TO SEE GRANMA AND GRANPA!" Adrian squealed excitedly, and loudly. "Is someone at the door?" They heard a voice say from the other side of the door.

"Ummm, Hi mum!" Ginny managed to say, when the door had swung open to reveal Molly Weasley.

When Molly opened the door, she became face to face with her only daughter. "Ummm, Hi mum!" Ginny said before her mother had enveloped her in a hug, ignoring the little boy and the man that were with her. She held her youngest child in her arms and cried.

When she let go, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were soaked with tears. Her daughters matched hers, red and wet from crying.

"Molly," Arthur started, "Whose at the door? It better not be those damn please-men again. I told them, nothing is wrong with our heads. We are both perfectly sane." When he got to the door, he put his arm around his wife and saw Ginny, Draco, and Adrian.

"Hi daddy!" Ginny said, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I want a hug too!" The little boy whined. Ginny laughed and picked him up. "Not you mommy! You hug me all the time! I want a hug from Granma!" Ginny smiled and handed Adrian over to her mother, who looked completely shocked.

"Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet your Grandson, Adrian." Ginny looked at the shocked face of her mother, and the very angry looking one of her father, that was now glaring fiercely at Draco, and said : "So! How about some tea?"

About a hour later, Ginny and her parents were sitting in the living room, while Draco and Adrian played outside with the lawn gnomes. Ginny had told her parents everything about her and Draco and Adrian. Ginny wasn't very surprised at their reactions.

Her father was angry that she had been dating a Malfoy, and even more mad that she had hid it from them. Her mother had not stopped crying since she had started.

"Ginny, why him? Why not Harry? He loved you, you know!" Arthur questioned. To Ginny the answer was simple.

"Because I love him. Harry had his chance. He left me to "protect" me. He did not ask me what I wanted. If I wanted to be "protected." Draco would never do that to me. And I besides, I chose him 5 years ago."

Her father seemed baffled by her choice still. "But Ginny, you had loved Harry since you were 10! He is a _Malfoy_. He has only hurt our family. He's evil." He yelled, standing up and looming over Ginny.

Ginny would not stand for that. "I will not hear you call the father of my child such things! He is not evil! You don't even know anything about him! He was in the Order! I know! That is SOOOO evil! How evil?" She said, also standing up and getting in her fathers face.

"Do not backtalk me Ginerva Molly Weasley!" He yelled back.

"I will do whatever I want! I am no longer a child!"

"Stop it! Both of you." Molly demanded from the couch. "Arthur, we just got Ginny back, I will not loose her again because of your foolish acts."

"But Molly, he's a Malfoy!" Arthur urged.

"Don't you But Molly me. He is apart of our lives Arthur, whether you like it or not! I do not care what his last name is! You will accept Ginny and him and you will like it. The past is the past, it can not be changed." Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Molly caught him before one word was out of his mouth. "Don't you even say one word about Time Turners unless you want to be sleeping with the Ghoul!"

Arthur walked away into the kitchen, muttering some about getting tea. Ginny and her mother talked and talked about everything that had happened to both of them since Ginny's absence. Suddenly they heard someone come in through the back door.

"That should be the twins with the twins." Molly said, standing up and going into the kitchen to greet her sons and grandsons. Ginny was left alone in her childhood home. She walked around the room, touching and remembering things from her childhood.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what! Daddy said that he was going to teach me how to ride a BROOM!" Adrian announced excitedly as he ran into the room, closely followed by Draco, who was strolling into the room lazily.

"In a few months I said, Adrian." Draco corrected him. But Adrian ignored him and told his mother all about the gnomes. While he was in the middle of telling her about how he tripped Draco with one, Molly Arthur, Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, and their children came into the room.

The adults immediately made a group hug, in which Ginny was in the middle of, Draco and Adrian were being ignored again. But as soon as they broke away from the hug, Fred and George saw Draco and began giving him death glares.

"What's he doing here?" They said in unison.

"Fred, George, I think you should sit down." Molly urged her sons,

"Why-" Started Fred.

"Should we?" Finished George.

Ginny picked up Adrian and walked over to Draco and smiled, hoping that her brothers weren't as thick as some made them out to be.

"Ginny.. Your not…" Katie said, holding Fred's hand so that he could not attack Draco.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Came a booming voice from the kitchen doorway. All heads turned to see Ron, Hermione, and their two children standing in the doorway.

Draco could have swore that he heard Ginny mutter a few four letter words when she saw Ron. Draco didn't blame her because Ron's face was as red as a tomato and he looked ready to kill someone. Preferably Draco, he assumed.

"Katie, why don't you and I take the children outside?" Alicia said as more of an order than a suggestion.

"Why don't I go with?" Draco said, taking Adrian from Ginny's arms.

But before he could go so far as a foot, Ginny had his arm and whispered, "You're the one that got me into this, you are staying here." Then told Adrian: "Go play with your aunts and cousins." He was more than happy to oblige, he ran off to join the other children immediately.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Molly said, being once again, the voice of reason. Ginny took Draco's hand and headed over to the couch to sit next to her mother, watching Ron carefully. Draco muttered back to her: "I asked you if you were sure, you were the one that said you were ready to have sex." Ginny scowled at him and whispered back that that was not what she had meant.

Everyone was quiet. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Draco, and Ron was looking quite mad that his baby sister was holding the hand of a Malfoy. Fred and George were standing somewhere in the middle of the two sides.

"Oh Ginny! I missed you so much!" Hermione said, running over to Ginny and hugging her so hard that she felt as if all the bones in her body would break.

"I missed you too Hermione!" Ginny said, ignoring Ron's red face, that was getting even redder.

"Eh emm!" Ron said, doing the perfect imitation of Umgriage. "Hermione." Ron said, looking extremely angry at his wife. Hermione shook it off and stayed where she was.

"Oh Ron.. Cant you just be happy that your sister is home?" She said sounding exhausted.

"Happy? HAPPY? You want me to be happy that my baby sister is.. Is.. That she and a Malfoy.. That they.."

"No Ronald, I expect you to be happy because DRACO brought her home to us after 5 years. Her and her son." She said, fuming.

"Yea! And whose child do you suppose that is Hermione?"

"I know perfectly well that Adrian is Draco's son! How could anyone not know just by looking at the two of them!"

"And you want me to be happy that he impregnated my sister then left her to take care of herself and her baby all alone!"

"Actually," Draco intervened, sounding hostile, "I did not know about Adrian."

"Yes I am sure that you did not!" Ron retorted.

"Draco," Ginny said, patting Draco's hand, "Its probably better if you did not talk." She turned to Ron, suddenly looking almost as angry as he was. "Ronald, he did not know. No one did. Why do you think I left? I knew that if I told you that we were dating that you would blow up like this, let alone that I was bearing his child!"

Ron was quiet, but still fuming. Suddenly he turned to Hermione. "How do you know his name?"

"Wh.. What?" Hermione said, looking nervously at her feet.

"You said his name was Adrain, which I am assuming is correct as no one has corrected you. How did you know his name?" Ron snapped.

"Well.. Umm.. Draco.. Told me?" She whispered.

"I see, and how did he tell you this?" He questioned, suddenly sounding much more calm than he had before.

"Well, I sort of followed him to Ginny.." She said, wringing her hands. Ginny looked confused.

"Why didn't you come talk to me Hermione? And how did you follow him?" Ginny asked, sounding hurt that she had not come to talk to her.

"Well, I figured that if you hadn't left a note or anything that you didn't want any of us to find you and that you wanted to stay hidden. When Draco came to me and told me that he had found you and that he was going after you, well.. I asked him where you were and he told me.. So then later, when you three were at dinner, I apparated in and transformed into my animagus form and stayed close by. And when you left Adrian with Draco I knew that I had to watch them otherwise he might mess up like he did with your cat-" She was suddenly interrupted by Draco.

"Would everyone just forget that damn cat already?" He was shushed immediately by Ginny.

"As I was saying," Hermione continued. "I didn't want him to mess up like he did with your cat, so I watched them, and when they went to the park, I followed them and Adrian saw me and brought me back to your house. Then when you left to go get those cat things, I transformed again and had a little talk with Draco, who recognized me as well, me. And by the way, _I _was the one that conjured the food. That idiot," She jerked her head in Draco's direction, "couldn't so much as conjure a piece of rice."

Suddenly Ginny burst out laughing. They all looked at her, extremely confused as to why she had just started laughing for no reason.

"Sorry… its just that… You ate.. Cat food.. And that dance.." She burst out into another peel of giggles, which earned a scowl from Hermione.

"I'll let you know that that cat food tasted like well, cat food! It was the most disgusting thing that I have EVER eaten. " She said indignantly. But all the Ginny could do was laugh. Draco smiled at the memory of her little dance. Everyone was smiling, thinking of her dancing and eating cat food, even Ron.

"I do not think that it is funny… Obviously none of you have ever eaten cat food, otherwise none of you would be smiling like such incredible idiots." She huffed.

Finally, Ginny's laughter went away and the smiles on everyone else's faces disappeared. They were left with only an awkward silence. Fred and George were the first to challenge the awkwardness.

"This is awkward." They said in unison. Ginny smiled and walked over to Ron and hugged him.

"Ronniekins, I am still your little sister. I just have a little boy now. He is apart of our lives Ron, my life, whether you like it or not. I do not care what his last name is. You will accept us and you will like it. The past is the past, it can not be changed." She quoted her mother. Her mother and father smiled at each other.

"Fine. I accept that he is my nephew's father, but I refuse to like it or even come close to liking it." Ron caved. Ginny smiled triumphantly. _This is great! Compared to Ron, the others will be easy to convince!_ Ginny thought as she and Ron hugged.

Two days later, Ginny was sitting in her old room, getting ready for the date that she and Draco were going on. She picked through her suit bags for the perfect thing to wear but couldn't find anything that was worthy such an occasion. So she went over to Hermione and Ron's to see if Hermione had anything that she could borrow. It turned out that she had _many_ things that she could have borrowed.

But in the end they decided on a strapless green dress. It was forest green and went about an inch below her knees. A skinny black velvet belt went around the waist of the dress, causing the dress to show off Ginny's curves. With it, she donned on a simple diamond tear drop necklace that Draco had given her, and a silver tennis bracelet, that Draco had also given her. Her hair was held on top her head with several bobby pins, but some rebellious curls refused to conform and hung around her face.

She dabbed some perfume on her wrists, grabbed her black clutch purse and sheer black shawl, and headed downstairs to check once again on Adrian and her mother.

"Mum, remember to have him in bed by 8:30! I don't want him up late incase he still has jetlag. And remember not to let him play outside without a jacket. He's not used to the weather here and I don't want him getting a cold." She told her, walking into the kitchen where her mother and son were coloring.

"Ginny.." Her mother said in awe. "You look so beautiful! Your all grown up now!" She said blinking furiously trying not to cry.

Adrian looked up from his colorings and looked at his mother. "You look pretty Mommy." He commented, before going back to his coloring. Ginny was hugged again, for the millionth time since she arrived at the Burrow. The three were staying at the Burrow, though Draco had protested thoroughly. Ginny was in her old room, Adrian was in the room across from hers. And Draco was sleeping in Fred and George's old room.

When Ginny was released from her mother's hold, she saw that Draco was standing in the doorway, his mouth wide open.

"You look…. Amazing.." He stuttered. Walking over to her. He didn't look to bad either. He was dressed in a dark green sweater and black dress pants. Ginny grinned at his green sweater. _A Slytherin threw and threw.. _She thought as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Shall we go?" He said, cocking one eyebrow up. Ginny smiled, walked over to Adrian and kissed him on the head and muttered a I love you, then went over to Draco and put her hand in the crock of his arm.

"We shall."

**Garr! I know I know I know.. I should have kept going and you will all be all: ARG! Why did you not do the date? But it is 3:41 in the morning and I feel like I am going to die of tiredness, and I have to be up tomorrow by like at like 3 so there will be no 12 hours of sleeping! Durn it.. But next chappie will be up soon and it will include the date and meeting Narcissa! Woot woot! Okay.. I am now off to bed! And rememeber! Review! Otherwise I have no motivation to write:D :D :D Thanks to everyone who _DOES _review! ;)**


End file.
